


El florista

by Charo_Charito



Series: Girasoles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amantes, Empresario, F/M, First Love, Flowers, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Relationship, florista, girasol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Magnus sabe muchísimo de flores pero no tanto de humanos. Es cínico, sarcástico y se enamoro de alguien que no está disponible. Pero... Quien lo dice, tal vez pueda robarselo¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar el significado de las flores? Cada capítulo cuenta con el significado de una ¿Podrás descubrir el por que?Malec, si claro, no se si final feliz...





	1. Girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando obsequiamos un girasol éste tiene como significado la alegría y la espontaneidad. En el lenguaje que se le otorga a las flores, éste también puede hablarnos de inmadurez.
> 
> • • •

La familia Bane ha tenido el negocio de la floricultura por generaciones.

Primero fue la horticultura orientada al cultivo de flores de estación y plantas ornamentales para uso decorativo. Luego pasado el tiempo y el cambio de las tecnologías, las flores se transformaron en mucho más. Magnus era un experto. Amaba las flores más que a las personas.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio entrar a un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos tristes.

Qué lindo era el mundo antes.

 

* * *

 

Recuerdo:

Magnus no tenia ni 10 años cuando aprendió el valor de las flores. Amaba ver a su padre preparar ramos. Su delicadeza para colocar cada flor era digno de mirar por horas. Amaba a su papa y a su mama también. Ella era la encargada de atender al publico y era muy atenta y cordial.

Una mañana de invierno entro una familia al local, parecían muy abatidos, tanto que su padre también salio y claro Magnus lo siguió. Era una pareja joven con un niño de no mas de cinco años.

Mientras sus padres ayudaban a los adultos, Magnus corrió hasta adentro y tomo un girasol, su flor preferida, volvió a la habitación y le entrego la flor al niño triste que miraba al piso. Este lo miro con sus ojos llorosos, unos ojos verdosos tan bellos, tan tristes y transparentes. Tomo la flor y la abrazo, acurrucando los grandes pétalos amarillos contra su pecho.

Magnus le sonrió y susurro _"No estés tristes"_ y el niño sonrió apenas _"Se dice triste"_  le contesto y ambos se miraron por un segundo, un segundo eterno, una eternidad encerrada en una mirada. Una promesa tal vez.

La mamá del niño de ojos tristes lo tomo como si fuera un bebe y lo levantó entre sus brazos, como escudándolo de todo. Como si fuera lo único que tenía en el mundo y lo quería proteger. Se alejaron ambos y ahí quedo Magnus.

Sintiendo que algo se habían llevado esos ojos.


	2. Poca sutileza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola odorata = Las violetas simbolizan delicadeza. Con ellas puedes demostrar ese amor que no te sientes capaz de declarar, ya que las violetas también significan sutileza. 
> 
> • • •

Los tallos, eran tan suaves y delicados. Los dedos de Magnus se morían por tocarlos, a veces lo hacía, se quitaba los guantes de látex y acariciaba las plantas con delicadeza, como un secreto entre ellos. Un mimo y despedida.

El local era amplio, tenia paredes blancas decoradas por ornamentas de plástico que demostraban cómo se verían si fueran reales. Magnus las odiaba, le parecía tan falso. Las flores tenían su humor y no siempre se veían así.

_\- Magnus amor, podes fijarte cuando entra alguien._

Sonia le pasó por atrás mientras se lo decía y se acercó a una pareja de ancianos que buscaba flores para una corona.

Velorios. Siempre venían por lo mismo. Tristeza.

Ya nadie entregaba flores por amor, por romance. No les salía del alma hacerlo, estaban esos idiotas que decían que regalar flores era regalar muerte ¿Qué clase de excusa patética para no gastar es esa? **Información de último momento**. El chocolate está hecho de cacao, y ¿Saben que? El cacao muere cuando es quitado de la planta. También las semillas de café, todo en realidad.

Detestaba a ese tipo de personas. De verdad.

 _\- Te dejo los muertos para vos. -_  Susurro solo para que quede entre ellos y era la verdad. Odiaba atender asuntos de esa índole.

Sonia era su novia hacía unos dos años. Su padre la había contratado para que lo acompañara en el negocio o mejor dicho, le consiguió novia, luego de la muerte de su madre. Magnus no era difícil de conquistar, no sabía decir que no y era extremadamente educado. Se avergonzaba ante las personas y no sabia como actuar. También había cosas que su padre no sabía sobre el.

Su sexualidad era una de ellas.

Sonia si lo sabia, tenían una especie de relación abierta por parte de el. A veces lo encontraba con hombres o mujeres cuando salían y no había nada para hacer. Al fin de cuentas ella se lo terminaba llevando a casa. El era un hombre libre.

Lo habían aclarado ni bien ella insinúo que eran exclusivos. "Yo soy polvo en el viento querida, lo único que amo son mis plantas y les pertenezco a mis flores, a nadie mas." y ella lo acepto, después de todo hasta vivían juntos.

Al menos todo eso pensaba que sabia de la vida...

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron con brusquedad y luego vino el golpe de la misma. Eso molesto a Magnus de sobremanera y enseguida giró molesto a mirarla. No había muchas cosas que lo sorprendieran pero mierda. Alto y esbelto, cabello corto por detrás y encima despeinado, vestido con un saco largo negro que le cubría la espalda y una camisa verde agua que le hacía juego con sus ojos. Perfección.

Pero... Alarma. Había algo en ellos, algo familiar.

Sonia fue hasta él con una sonrisa y cuando fue a hablar el chico le interrumpió. Era demasiado lindo y eso era obvio. Tenía una actitud claramente sobradora. Tan mal educado, pero quien necesita que hable... ¿No?

_\- Que bueno una mujer. Vos me podes entender... Y ayudar capaz._

_\- Si, claro. -_  Sonia puso mala cara.

_\- Me mande una cagada, necesito algo para arreglarla. No se, unas flores lindas... ¿Puede ser? La plata no importa y si es ahora te lo voy a agradecer._

_\- Esa es la especialidad de Magnus, los vivos. -_  Miró a su novio y le sonrió divertida.-  _Igual ya estamos cerrando así que.. -_  Se giró en sus talones y se fue.

 _\- ¿Qué le pasa a la tipa esa?_  - Alec miró a Magnus y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

 _\- ¿No cogi con vos una vez en un bar?_  - le pregunto.

 _\- Todo es posible, pero necesito las flores._  - le contesto sin ningún problema a semejante pregunta.

_\- Si claro. Tengo la mejor selección. Le decimos el ramo para idiotas._

_\- Jaaa -_  Alec sonrió y... que hermosos dientes. -  _Te lo discutiría pero lo soy._

_\- Podes discutir lo que quieras mientras te lo preparo._

_\- Te espero acá._ \- Se sentó en uno de los banquillos. Eran para decoración, no para sentarse pero Jesús, María y José. Que lindo quedaba sentadito ahí.

**○ × ○**

_\- ¿Acá tiene señor...? -_  Le pregunto muy educado Magnus dejando el ramo sobre el mostrador.

 _\- Lightwood... Alec. -_  Y se miraron de nuevo. Puta madre.

 _\- Alexander. -_  Le corrigió. ¿Acaso le elegía el nombre?

_\- Gracias, el arreglo se ve... De verdad muy lindo._

_\- Muchas gracias, me dedico a esto._ \- ¿Quien era el soberbio ahora?

 _\- Se nota. -_  Parecía más relajado, tal vez una hora había sido mucha espera.

 _\- Espero esto te traiga una buena cogida y mamadas. -_  Magnus empezó a reír y Alec luego de caer en que era un chiste empezó a reír también.

 _\- Eso espero..._  - Y se quedó esperando a lo que el florista solo se quedo mirándolo, adorando sus ojos verdosos _.- Tu nombre.._  - le aclaro.

_\- Magnus._

Le pasó su tarjeta de crédito y Magnus se la aceptó, acariciando sus dedos mientras la tomaba. La sutileza a veces mejor guardarla. Cobro lo que tenía que cobrar y ahí quedó. Alec tomó el ramo y se lo llevó. Antes de irse giró y miró a Magnus que se apoyaba contra el mostrador.

_\- Ah, Magnus..._

_\- ¿Si?_ \- Le contestó.

_\- No creo que hayamos cogido._

_\- ¿Que? -_ Le preguntó.

 _\- Recordaría tan bonito rostro en mi cama. -_  Le respondió Alec y se fue.

Y Magnus miró a todos lados. Los humanos estaban definitivamente locos. Pero que lindo que era ese chico, y ¿Por qué esos ojos lo llamaban tanto? Miro a un costado y un girasol estaba tirado, tal vez él mismo lo había tirado cuando salió disparado a atender al bello chico. Lo tomó del piso y en su mente todo hizo clic.

Lo contemplo y abrazo.

Ahora era de él.


	3. Me gusta, no me gusta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chrysanthemun Leaucanthemum = Amor lleno de pureza. Inocencia."

Apoyó su rostro sobre el mostrador, sintiendo el frío del mismo tratar de calmarle el calor que de sus mejillas florecían. No espero ni lo preparo mucho, simplemente lo penetro y allí se quedó hasta sentir que sus cuerpos se aceptaban mutuamente.

Alec le tomaba de las caderas mientras le penetraba no muy suavemente, con una mano le acarició la espalda, pero no dejaba de ser brusco. Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron audibles. Mas fuertes eran los de Magnus, su pene se encontraba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, entre el calor y el frió del mostrador. Temía acabar y manchar los muebles, pero a la vez no quería que se detuviera, le estaba gustando.

Le gustaba el.

Los minutos se hicieron cortos cuando el éxtasis llego y se quedo. Alec se lo hacia duro y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

_\- Me gusta lo obediente que sos._

Le susurro Alec y Magnus sonrió. Un cumplido de alguien tan bruto era mas que un halago y mas para alguien que adoraba tomar lo salvaje y convertirlo en una hermosa pieza de arte. Y eso iba a hacer con Alec Lightwood.

_\- Me gusta obedecer. -_ Le susurro y todo se puso negro.

Algo le hizo darse cuenta de las cosas. **Se despertó.**

-  _ALARMA DE MIERDA. -_  Grito y la apago furiosamente deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla.

-  _Ay dios que te pasa? -_ Le reclamo Sonia, el enseguida se sentó en la cama.

-  _Nada. Una pesadilla... -_  Ella extendió su mano y acarició su espalda desnuda, estaba transpirado y tenía una erección.

-  _Parece una pesadilla hot.. -_ Lo abrazo por detrás y Magnus cerró los ojos. -  _Veni... Desayunamos por ahí después.._

Magnus se dejó atraer al centro de la cama donde su mujer se le trepo y término de encargarse de lo que Alec había empezado en su mente. Se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras ella se movía, quería impregnarse de ella, quería quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Por que lo recordaba tan bien? Su rostro, su sonrisa y su perfecta voz. Se giro en cama y se cogio a su novia como si fuera el y ella parecía mas que feliz.

Ambos cafés estaban en el mostrador. El barista siempre le hacia un corazón junto a su nombre " Mags ♥ " y ella era " Sonia " la que estaba en el medio. A veces Magnus sentía pena por ella. Después de todo, era increíble como pasaba por la puerta.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana en silencio, al menos por dos minutos, lo máximo que ella duraba en silencio. Mujeres.

_\- Fue hermoso lo de esta mañana, hace mucho que no me lo hacías así.._

-  _Estaba inspirado._ \- Contestó Magnus mientras le daba una bocanada a su roll de canela.

-  _Me pregunto por quién... -_  Sonia lo miró mientras le daba un trago a su café latte común y básico, " como ella " pensaba Mags.

- _¿Te estas quejando? -_ Le contestó.

-  _Jamás me quejaría._  - Le respondió.

Ambos se quedaron hablando de cosas que ni venían al caso por un rato hasta que llego la hora de abrir la florería.

El día transcurrió como si nada. Un par de muertos, alguien pidiendo direcciones, los tipos que traían la comida. Así pasaban los días en la florería. Al menos por un par de semanas. Eso se tardó Alec en volver. Tres semanas.

Cuando entro a la florería Magnus sintió dos grandes felicidades, la primera era que Sonia no estaba, había salido al banco y la segunda, era que Alec probablemente había cometido otro error. Era infiel. Que le importaba a él.

_\- ¿Que cagada te mandaste ahora?_

_\- Murió mi padre._

_\- Oh... ¿Lo mataste para verme de nuevo? -_ El tacto, siempre tan sutil.

_\- ¿Te caíste de chiquito o algo? ¿Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, naciste sin corazón tal vez? No podes ser tan..._

_\- Me críe con plantas y flores, no se como hablar con humanos. ¿Te ofendí?_

- _No.. -_  Alec soltó una risa triste. Tal vez estaba muy mal como para pelear, cualquier humano lo haría, Sonia lo haría.

_\- Lamento lo que dije. Voy a hacerle el mejor ramo del mundo. Lo prometo._

_\- Gracias. -_ Alec se lo quedó mirando las flores en general, debía de elegir el tamaño y demás cosas. Magnus simplemente se acerco y lo abrazo. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo apretó como al girasol unas semanas atrás.

Se sostuvieron mutuamente. Con algo mas que un simple consuelo.

_\- Los funerales son buenos para tener sexo._

_\- No me digas._ \- Alec se rió, al menos lo hacía reír.

Magnus lo apartó y planto un beso en su mejilla.

_\- Cuando las cosas son difíciles, ofrecemos un servicio para que las personas no tengan que hacerse cargo de estas cosas. Dame los datos y yo hago todo._

- _¿De verdad? No sabía._ \- Alec se sorprendió.

_\- El mismo que hicimos con tu hermano. Bueno, mi papá en ese caso._

-  _Oh... -_  Mucha confusión en su rostro se hizo presente.

_\- Los datos Alexander._

-  _Si.._ \- Sacó un papel y se lo dio, Magnus le saco una foto y luego le palmeó el brazo.-  _Gracias..._

_\- De nada. Nos vemos luego._

Magnus tomó una margarita de uno de los tarros de muestra y lo puso en el bolsillo del saco de Alec. Lo miro a los ojos por última vez y giró sobre sus talones, yéndose al fondo del local, sin ver si Alec se iba o no. No le importaba en ese momento, debía de hacer el mejor decorado para su suegro muerto.

Miro a un costado, al girasol ya podrido de antes y se dio cuenta.

Había atendido un asunto de muertos.

- _Mierda..._  - Susurro para si mismo.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Alec le gustaba.


End file.
